For Either Way You Choose
by Leroux'sPhantom
Summary: What would happen if Erik changed genders? Read and find out. Rated T to be on the safe side. Sooo enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start the story, I will give background on the main characters. **

**Erika~ The Erik character. I'll tell more about her in the story.**

**Raymond~ The Raoul character. He is from one England's farming families, which means he is poor. He is also very handsome, and Erika loves him.**

**Emily~ The Christine character. She comes from one of Paris's most rich families. **

**I will warn you, I don't own Phantom, but I own my twist on them.**

"Monsieur Raymond!" one of his admirers, no doubt.

He looked closer, was it?

"Emily!" he said, happily. He had been one of her only friend's because everyone thought she was spoiled. Raymond had learned she was rich, but not a brat.

"I can't talk though Emily." he said gravely.

"And why not?" she asked.

"I have.. An appointment! Yes that's it…" he walked off towards his little room.

"I'll let him get away with this one…." she said smiling down the hallway.

Raymond ran in his room and in a whisper said, "Angel of Music?"

He heard a sound as lovely as an angel's voice.

"I am here, Raymond."

Then she sang. Oh was it lovely! Raymond, mindlessly, walked towards the mirror. And, it opened. The angel's voice stopped.

"Angel?" he asked. He walked down the passageway that he found.

A woman, it appeared, was walking toward him. She had long, beautiful black hair that elegantly fell on her shoulder's. She was wearing a full black mask upon her face. She gave him her hand.

"Who are you?"

She just kept walking, down into the labyrinth. They walked until it felt as if they had walked all their lives. Then she walked a bit faster. There, at the end was a lake. She got into the boat, gesturing for him to sit down. He just grabbed the paddle from her and stared at her mask.

"I will paddle. Ladies need a man to peddle for them."

She sighed as he peddled the boat. He finally reached land. And he also had no idea what lied ahead….

**What could this be? Oh yeah, I love describing hair. So yeah, keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Erika's Face!

They stepped off the boat. The woman opened the door to the house.

"Enter please." her voice was as soft as silk.

"Thank you mademoiselle." Raymond said, entering. She entered behind him. The room was decorated with pictures and furniture. He got close to a picture, and to his surprise, he saw himself staring back at him.

"Keep going, please." she said.

He walked toward the empty sofa.

"What is your name", Raymond asked, "And why are you wearing a mask?"

"My name is Erika, and I am not an angel, monsieur." she sat at his feet, sobbing.

"Madame, it will be okay." he grabbed her hand.

"I am a monster!" she said.

"No you aren't. Would it calm you down if we sang?" She nodded, and led him to a small furnished bedroom. In the middle was a coffin.

"That is where Erika sleeps, one must get used to eternity."

The sight of that made him sad. He turned his head away as she approached the organ. They started the duet. She was singing, a despair he had never heard before. And at that moment, he had to know the face behind the mask.

He pulled off her mask, and gasped loudly at what he saw. Her face was ugly. It looked like someone had took a knife and cut her a thousand times. Where a nose would be, there was nothing. Her eyes burned with a fire that was everything but earthly.

"You have seen Erika's face! No one should have to look at this ugliness! Even my poor father, sir, never looked at me! You don't like Erika's face either!" she sobbed, and lead Raymond to his room.

"Erika", Raymond said, "I think you are beautiful." And that was one of the worst lies he had ever told.

"Erika loves you more than life itself and has, and will, _kill _for you!"

Raymond backed into the wall. He also remembered the poor fool who had ventured towards the third cellar and had been found hanged.

"How long will you imprison me here?" he asked.

"For two weeks sir!" she cackled and slithered away toward her room.

While that was going on, Emily had heard that beautiful music display.

"Raymond!" she burst into the room. But no one was there.

"Where has he gone?" she asked as she left the room.

**Second chapter was fun. Haha. Hope you enjoy it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Raymond woke up the next morning, waiting to see if Erika was awake yet.

"Erika?" he said, in almost a whisper.

"In here Raymond." she said. He walked into Erika's room. She was sitting on the organ bench. Raymond sat down beside her. She must have been happy, because she smiled.

"I've always wanted to learn how to play." he said truthfully.

"Erika could teach you, if you'd like." she smiled. You have to admit, her smile was beautiful. Raymond sat there a second wrapped up in her smile.

"That would be nice." he said.

She started playing, soft at first, then it grew louder, and was very pretty. When she finished ,she grabbed Raymond hands. Erika's hands were cold.

"Since this is your first time, I'll help you." She stood behind him, helping his hand's slide effortlessly over the keys.

"I never knew someone like me could play something that…beautiful."

"Just look at me", she said, "Erika's not beautiful, but did you hear the way I play?"

Raymond blushed when he said, "Who are you kidding, your beautiful." Raymond did have a strange attraction to her, whatever the reason.

"Do you mean that? What about that Emily girl? I can't compare…."

"Of course you can! We have only been friends. Ever."

This must've given her hope. 'He might love me.' she thought as he looked at her.

"Sit back down, love." he said.

She laughed and sat back down.

"You have the most exquisite laugh."

"Let's start playing again. You need practice."

Raymond put his hands down, and copied her song that she had played before. It needed work.

"You need work but-" she stopped in mid-sentence when Raymond grabbed her hand.

"Help me play." he pleaded. She smiled and did just that. After a while, it was time for bed. She had never wanted that day to end. She saw Raymond to bed.

"Erika, please sleep with me."

Why did he want her to sleep beside him? In her eyes, she was a horrifying devil, and he, an angel. Why?

"Okay, Raymond."

**Why do I like fluff? I guess you'll be getting another chapter tonight. With more fluff. **


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Emily was wondering where Raymond had been for three days.

"Have you seen Raymond? Raymond?" she asked the managers.

"No. He left us a note saying he would not be here until the masquerade ball, in two weeks."

Raymond was singing and playing the organ. Erika walked behind him. Her hands fell gently on his shoulder's.

"Erika thinks that was beautiful." she said, astonished.

"Thank you." He blushed slightly.

"Could you play?" She nodded and sat down. Her finger's slid gently down the keys, producing a enchanting melody.

"Did you make that up?" Raymond asked. She nodded, a silent 'yes'.

"Erika, do you have any parent's?" Her lower lip trembled.

"My father, Monsieur, would never set eyes upon my face without cowering in the corner…" She stopped when Raymond grabbed her hand. He had been the only light in her dark life. She smiled.

"Do you love me?" he asked, suddenly.

"Who wouldn't?" she replied. He smiled, that heart-stopping smile.

"If I were your father I wouldn't be scared, I'd love you, like a father's supposed to." The word's. Those kind word's! She sobbed aloud. He took off her mask, and he didn't cringe. He just smiled.

"I love you, Raymond." she said.

"C-can I go back up in two weeks, or are you going to keep me here?" he changed the subject abruptly, as if he couldn't admit he loved her.

"YOU'RE JUST CHANGING THE SUBJECT", she screamed, "SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOVE ME!" She sobbed aloud. She suddenly reached for Raymond's neck. Her hands slipped around his neck. He gasped, but then choked. She must've realized who it was she was choking, because she let go.

"Raymond!" she yelled, crying. He collapsed on the floor.

"Ray-Raymond?" she said, kneeling over him.

"He can't be dead!" she whispered. She kissed his head.

"Erika's so sorry." He coughed, and rolled over. She picked him up and carried him to his room.

**Drama seems to happen with me. And I will update a lot because I might loose my computer on Friday. (Punjab stupid Mrs. Wilson ugh!) **


End file.
